Various heteropolymers are known (see, e.g., Seela, F. and Kaiser, K., Oligodeoxyribonucleotides containing 1,3-propanediol as a nucleoside substitute, Nucleic Acids Res. 15:3113-3129 (1987) and Connolly, B. A., The Synthesis of Oligonucleotides containing a primary amino group at the 5'-terminus, Nucleic Acids Res. 15:3131-3139 (1987)) and one example of a heterodimer exists. See Lemaitre, M., Bayard, B., and Leblue, B., Specific Antiviral Activity of a Poly(L-lysine)-Conjugated Oligodeoxyribonucleotide Sequence Complementary to Vesicular Stomatitis N Protein mRNA Initiation Site, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84:648-652 (1987). However, there is no known disclosure of molecules comprising linked heterologous blocks conforming to a predetermined or predictable three-dimensional structure.